Stuck with a Green Idiot in a Cage
by SpiffyPuffins
Summary: Oneshot and my First Fanfic! Raven is captured by Control Freak and is stuck in a cage. She's going through her thoughts until a certain green changeling is stuck in her cage too. Slight romance. Sue me, I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: No I do not own Teen Titans and if I did, we would have more seasons than just five!

My 1st Fanfic ever! So give me some slack, ok? xD

A/N: I went back to edit some minor things that were bugging me

_**A Profound Conversation in a Cage**_

_Raven's POV:_

There I sat, in a powered cage, waiting to be rescued by my teammates. Well to be honest with you, I didn't mind sitting here doing nothing. What I DID MIND was that I got captured by the lamest villain humanity has ever seen: Control Freak.

I remember the alarm going off and Robin shouting the usual "Titans, go!" (which was starting to get a bit on my nerves. I mean does he always have to yell that every time we set out to fight?). On the way, I remember Beast Boy telling me a huge handful of jokes just so he could accomplish his goal: to make me laugh. I had to hand it to him for giving himself a goal to achieve, but on the other hand, I'd rather he just give it up if it had anything to do with me and his ridiculous jokes.

While fighting the coach potato who called himself a villain, a random thought crossed my mind: where in the world does Beast Boy get his horrible jokes? Apparently you still have to pay attention while in combat no matter how stupid and annoying your opponent is, because Control Freak had knocked me out as soon as I got a fazed look on my face. Well it wasn't exactly Control Freak; it was one of the stop signs he brought to life with that weird tricked out remote of his which seems even more embarrassing. So basically it was all Beast Boy's fault. If he had never told me bad jokes on the way, it would have never happened. And if he never even told me any jokes, then I would NOT be here stuck in a stupid powered cage by a sad excuse for a villain, thinking about what I'm thinking right now, and just waiting to be rescued by my teammates. I know it won't be easy for them to find me since apparently; the potato couch removed my communicator. I wonder if they captured Control Freak by now. Now that I think about it, all I really remember was being hit by the stop sign, while the others continued fighting elsewhere nearby. Before losing consciousness, I also remembered one of Control Freak's monster robots (who knew he actually OWNED robots?) had brought me here and then I woke up to these unpleasant surroundings.

Suddenly, I hear a load roar coming from somewhere outside the room until the wall I was facing immediately got a giant crack and then exploded into huge pieces creating a hole. When the dust faded away, I saw a Tyrannosaurus and I could only think of one person who could bring a live dinosaur to life. More specifically, _be one._

"Beast Boy?"

"Raven, is that you?"He said, coming closer to my cage.

"No, it's Barney the Dinosaur," I replied sarcastically. "Really Beast Boy, who else do you know wears a blue cape, has purple hair?"

He shrugged and grinned. "Ya never know. Sooo, are you ok?"

"Well when I woke up, I had a headache but otherwise I'm just swell. What took you so long? And where are the others?"

"Well after we defeated Control Freak and put him in jail, we all went separate directions to search for you and _I _was able to find you first!" Beast Boy said, sounding very proud of himself. Well I guess he had a right to be proud about that. Other times he's usually proud of beating Cyborg in video games or eating 50 servings of tofu in under ten minutes. But I'm getting off topic here.

"Congratulations. Now can you please get me out of here? You just have to press the button on the control panel over there." I said pointing to the panel about ten feet away in front of my cage.

"Ok, simple enough." He said, walking over to the control panel. When he got there, he just stood there, frozen with a confused look on his face.

"Um, this might take a while…" he said.

I sighed but then an idea came to me. "Why don't you call the others first before you do something that might kills us both?"

"Oh, right!" He shoved his gloved hand in his pocket but found nothing. He then dug around in his other pocket and found candy wrappers. He then checked his belt, finding nothing. "You know, it's probably in one of my shoes." I shot him an unbelievable look before sighing and waited impatiently as he proceeded to check his shoes. He found a moldy slice of vegetarian pizza, a ten dollar bill, a spoon, but still no communicator. I had to wrinkle my nose when he pulled out the grotesque slice of pizza.

"Um, I think I lost it…" Beast Boy mumbled sheepishly.

"What!" I yelled. "How could you lose something that's so important? You use it practically every day!"

"Hey, chill Rae! I'll just do this myself. It's not like I need Cyborg to help me figure this out."

"Do NOT call me Rae."

He looked back at the control panel and started to press random buttons until a shiny red button caught his eye.

"Hm, I wonder what this button does…"

"I wouldn't do tha-"I started, thinking back to the time in Tokyo where he had seen a similar big shiny red button there too.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"AAAAAAAAAAACCCK!" Beast Boy panicked.

"Beast boy, behind you!" I shouted. But it was too late. Before he could even turn around, a tough looking robot grabbed him by the collar of his uniform while another robot pressed a button on the bottom of the control panel to open my cage but before I could do anything to try and escape, the robot holding Beast Boy threw him in my cage and locked us up. The robots then went back to wherever they came from.

"Dude . . . since when does Control Freak own robots? . . ." I looked at the green idiot sitting on the floor across from me. I glared at him, waiting until he finally noticed which he did (exactly fifty-four seconds later, which is a record for him). "Heh, I guess you're pretty mad at me, huh?"

"Beast boy, when you see big shiny red buttons like that one, do NOT press them. Now because of you we're both stuck in this cage and you don't even have your communicator with you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I know I'm an idiot sometimes and that I always act without thinking . . . and that I can be real pain whenever I try to make you smile or laugh." I stared at him. His voice took on a more serious tone, one that was more earnest. And I realized that he was actually trying to be a little more mature for once. I wasn't expecting Beast Boy to say this at all.

". . . Look, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. Especially after you just finished fighting Control Freak and came looking for me." _Even if he is a lame villain, _I added in my head.

He looked up at me. "So . . . we're still friends?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, good because for a moment there I thought we'd never be able to talk to each other and I don't know how I could possibly live with that. I mean we see each other every day, what with us living in the same building. I'd go crazy!" Then he quickly slapped his mouth with his hand, his cheeks tinged red.

"That's . . . very honest of you." I said a little awkwardly. I could feel a light blush form on my own cheeks, but thankfully for me, my hood was up. I could also feel a small smile plaster itself on my face.

"Hey, you're smiling, Raven!"

"I _can_ smile you know."

"Well then why don't you smile more often when you can?"

"It's just. . .well I can smile but if I do it, there's a possibility that things could get out my control."

"But there's also a possibility that things _won't_. And besides, you look kinda pretty when you smile." Oh great. Beast Boy brought my blush crawling back to my cheeks.

An awkward silence filled the room. Or was it the cage?

"What is taking them so long? The others should be here by now." I said, exasperated by the long wait, although it was mostly to try to get the uncomfortable atmosphere to disappear.

"Do you think they ran into trouble? Do you think another villain appeared? Or do you think they'll never be able to find us and we'll be stuck in this cage left to rot forever!" Beast Boy said all in one breath.

"Beast Boy!" He looked at me. "Calm down. I'm sure they're fine and that they're still looking for us. And we will get rescued. Do you always have to be so exaggerated?"

"Right, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head. He seems to do that whenever he's nervous.

Another unwanted silence. Is this a punishment for being so stupid for getting captured?

Abruptly, Beast Boy interrupted the silence. "You know Raven, I can make the time go faster. You wanna know how?" He said his eyes shining bright. I was clearly not in the mood for any of this sort of thing but I answered anyway.

"How?" Even I could hear how bored and unenthusiastic my voice sounded.

"By telling jokes!"

Oh no. As if my day could get any worse. Here I am, stuck in the cage all because of the jokes and then the person who comes in to save me gets thrown into my cage and it just so happens that he's the person responsible for getting me stuck in the captured. And now he's thinking about telling me jokes to make time go faster? I'd rather have it be the end of the world than having to be trapped with an idiot who tells horrible jokes. Well they're not _all_ horrible . . . but still!

As I was thinking about all these things, Beast Boy kept going on and on telling jokes that he thought were hilarious since he laughed at every one of them. He didn't seem aware of the fact that I wasn't laughing with him. Instead, I tried to ignore his babbling and meditate. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day. When I didn't hear any laughing, I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"What's wrong? Why aren't you laughing?"

"You're not funny, Beast Boy. And I'm kind of tired. I've been stuck in here for a long while now."

"Oh."

Here comes yet _another_ silence.

"Um, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, Raven?"

"When you said I was pretty when I smiled, um, well did you really mean it?" It wasn't just a blush I had anymore; my cheeks were burning like hell.

"Uh . . . y-yeah, I really did mean it." My eyes widened with . . . what emotion? I couldn't even tell myself. And is his blush becoming brown or is it just me?

"Thanks. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever told me. Besides Malchior."

"Are you over him yet?"

"I think so. But it really felt like he understood me, I wasn't alone anymore. I just feel so used."

"Well I think I know a little about how that feels. Since-well, you know." Yes, I did know. He was referring to Terra. We took her in; she befriended us but then went over to Slade and betrayed us. In the end, she defeated Slade and stopped a volcano from blowing up. I guess she switched back to our side at the very last moment before she turned to stone, but I always had mixed feelings about her. We never got along too well. Still, it was such a tragic ending for her.

Beast Boy and I . . . we both got betrayed. We both thought the person we loved was good and loved us back. We both had our heart broken. Sure, we were opposites of each other, but we shared similarities as well.

I don't know how it begun, but Beast Boy and I begun talking about our problems, sharing it with each other, listening to each other, and helping each other resolve it. We lost track of time and before we knew it, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had arrived. _Who knew I'd be talking to Beast Boy about all this?_ I thought, smiling to myself.

If there was one thing I learned throughout this tiring expedition (yes, I just called it an expedition), is that people may have a lot of similarities; even if they are as different as day and night.

Well how's that for my 1st fanfic? I hope it was good and remember,

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
